Compendium: Journey
by Xfiles90210
Summary: Core Stories - "Compendium: Memories" and "Compendium: Letters." Journey: Fluttershy and Spike's side story. After Fluttershy finds out the truth about the human's purposes, she and Spike begin a journey with the hope to stop the invasion. She plans to travel to the human lands in an attempt to make them realize they're making a mistake.


_**Journey**_

_**Written by Xfiles90210**_

_**Prologue**_

"See how easy it was to take care of the fruit bats in the cave, Angel?" said Fluttershy while she was returning from a cave located in the Everfree Forest. "I might have taken a whole night, but we managed to save them all".

Suddenly, Angel stopped and pointed at a laid pony. "What is it, Angel?" She looked at the pony "Oh my, it seems like our job hasn't ended yet Angel. I guess we'll tell our friends about our adventures later. I'm afraid they'll be a little upset that I didn't tell them where I went."

Fluttershy got close to the pony. The pony already had signs of decomposition, but it was still moving quietly.

"Erm. Hello mister. I know it'll be a little absurd to ask but, do you need help?"

The pony started to get up. Fluttershy's face of shy happiness started to turn into horror as she saw the pony was actually a corpse.

"Wha... what is that?" Fluttershy screamed. "Please stay away from me!"

Angel, even though he was also frightened, tried to stop the undead pony by trying to blind him with his paws, but it didn't work. The walker just kept walking towards Fluttershy with a face of frenzy and bloodlust. His eyes, even after death, still showed a faint yellow glow. It also seemed like he was ignoring Angel.

"This is not happening! Please somepony help us". Fluttershy started to cry "somepony, please help me".

The walker, after hearing her scream, only excited its hearing. It moaned and started to walk faster. Fluttershy was too afraid to fly. Angel couldn't handle it anymore and fell to the ground.

Fluttershy screamed in horror as she noticed how the demonic creature started to rush at her. Suddenly, the walker stopped for a moment and turned to its left. It noticed a better prey: Angel was running to Ponyville to seek help. As if the walker had the skill to notice possible threats to its existence, it started to chase him. Fluttershy was too frightened to move.

"Psh, psh. Fluttershy, over here." Fluttershy turned to the bushes. "It's me, Spike". Spike came out of the bushes after he saw the whole scene. His scales showed signs of light wounds.

"Oh thank Celestia it's you Spike". Fluttershy calmed down a little. "What was that thing who attacked me?"

"Fluttershy". Spike paused for a moment. "It was Peter's fault; he was here only to get information from us. He told us everything yesterday."

"I... I don't understand Spike. What has Peter to do with this?"

"We're being invaded, Fluttershy. The humans released infected parasprites on Ponyville to create the walkers. They're similar to zombies, but Peter said the walkers are an enhanced version of them."

Fluttershy was shocked. The thought of his friend being involved in the invasion to Ponyville after pretending to be a true friend was too much for her. "But, why did he tell to the others before it started?"

"Twilight didn't let me to be in the reunion or after it, but I still managed to hear that it wasn't his will. I suspect he's like me: a messenger. He said he wasn't working alone."

Fluttershy didn't say anything for a few seconds. In her mind she was trying to find any logic to those events. Then, she finally said: "If he's not working alone, then there must be somepo... I mean someone else who can stop it all."

Spike looked at Fluttershy confused. Her words reminded him of Twilight.

"What do you mean Fluttershy? Those things are unstoppable. I stayed here hoping to find a way to stop them, but they're resistant to magic and their coat is hard as scales. I only managed to get rid of one by crushing it using a bookshelf and stabbing his head with a quench."

"No spike. I have an idea. Peter told me many things about his land. I know he wasn't pretending to be our friend, but he was actually trying to hide us his original purposes. I know he's kind and honest, and I know there must be more kind humans who could help us to stop this". Fluttershy smiled with hope. "Peter told me his father is a famous war veteran. Maybe he could help us"

Spike was about to reply when he heard a moan coming from the bushes. He turned back and noticed the walker returned with blood in its snout. "Okay Fluttershy, I agree with your idea, but right now we need to lose out that walker or we will be his next meals".

Flutteshy noticed the walker and was about to scream when she heard Spike:

"Those things cannot fly, Fluttershy. Use your wings to get us out of here now!"

"But... Spike."

"There's no time, Fluttershy! Think about our friends. We may be the last hope for them."

"Um... okay Spike, just let me try it."

Fluttershy unfolded her wings as Spike mounted at her back. The moans of the walker were starting to attract other walkers, a Pegasus among them.

"Just... a little... more effort". Fluttershy could finally lift after the fifth try.

"Phew. We almost don't get out of this situation, right Fluttershy?" Spike noticed the Pegasus was trying to emulate Fluttershy's flight by moving its wings; he only managed to barely lift up, but the wings were in an advanced decomposition.

"Stupid walker" Spike thought. "Now Fluttershy, I guess you know where that human land is, right?"

"I guess so. Peter told me it's located beyond Everfree Forest" Fluttershy hesitated for a moment. "Maybe it's not too far away from here."

"Very well then. I guess I'll have my own adventure after all."

"An adventure? Spike, our friends are in great danger, don't joke about it please."

"Okay Fluttershy" Spike smiled "Heh, you remind me of Twilight, only that you're not very talkative."

And so it begins a journey; a journey where Fluttershy and Spike will be the first mythical creatures to go beyond the Everfree Forest, and where they'll encounter creatures and dangers they wouldn't ever imagined.

_**The Story**_

_**Day 15**_

After an hour of flying, Fluttershy started to feel tired. She was panting and also was starting to feel her wings weak.

"Spike, I can't keep flying for much longer."

"Resist Fluttershy", Spike looked at all directions. "There must be a safe place where we could rest without the fear of being caught by those things."

Spike then noticed a cave on the skirts of a hill. He smiled and pointed at it.

"That place looks safe."

"I don't know Spike, what if there's someone else living there?" Fluttershy asked a little worried.

Spike smiled and said with a joking tone: "Well, then he will have surprise guests this day. Come on Fluttershy, by now nothing would be worse than a bunch of undead ponies trying to eat us."

Fluttershy chuckled. "You're right Spike." She then landed in the entrance of the cave. "It's too dark in here."

"Ehem. I am a dragon" Spike stretched his arms together, showing confidence and exalted fire inside the place to lighten it.

"It looks like there's no pony or no one here." Fluttershy felt relieved "I was afraid of bothering someone with our presence."

"You worry too much Fluttershy. I'm sure if there's someone here, then he would let us sleep at least for a night after he hears our story."

Spike looked around the cave looking for a comfortable spot where Fluttershy could rest.

"Mmph", Spike thought, "It seems like we'll have to sleep on the floor" he smiled sarcastically. "Heh, I will not complain: A cold and rough floor is still better than a zombie." He then walked on a corner of the cave to check if it was, at least, a little bit less cold.

"That'd do the trick" he mumbled. He turned to his friend and said: "Fluttershy, we can rest here for a while. It may not be comfy as a bed, but is certainly safe."

"Okay Spike". Fluttershy went to the spot Spike marked, laid down and then said "I hope we arrive to the human lands soon, this place is scary."

"I hope that too, friendo." Spike laid down next to Fluttershy "It's getting dark now. Tommorrow will be a better day..." he closed his eyes "... I hope."

Both friends were tired after the chase and fleeing from the demonic creatures. They felt asleep almost instantly.

An hour passed before a gigantic creature entered the cave. His fur resembled the constellations of the sky and it looked like a bear: It was an Ursa Minor. The cave where Fluttershy and Spike were sleeping was actually the Ursa's home. He noticed Fluttershy and spike sleeping and he felt curious about the strange visitors; he got closer to smell them with his big blue nose.

"Heh heh heh, stop it Twilight" said Spike while sleeping "I'm ticklish."

Spike's noise and the Ursa's breath awoke Fluttershy. She saw the Ursa and got frightened. She started to poke Spike quickly.

"Spi... Spike... wake up" she whispered in an almost unbearable voice.

"heh heh heh heh, stop it now Twilight. You're tickling me too much."

The Ursa, after seeing Spike and Fluttershy's movements, showed his teeth and growled in sign of warning. Ursas hate when their territory is being invaded by foreign creatures. Flutttershy felt even more frightened, so frightened she unconsciously hit Spike hard enough to wake him up.

"Ouch! What's wrong with...?" Spike saw the Ursa being too close to him "holy Guacamole!"

The Ursa growled louder. Spike stood up quickly and mounted on Fluttershy's back while he said "Run Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy started to run, she ran through the Ursas' legs. The Ursa started to chase them

"From all the creatures on Everfree Forest, we had to encounter an Ursa" Spike thought. "Fluttershy, not that I'm complaining nor saying you're slow but, run faster!"

Fluttershy didn't answer; she was too frightened to talk while running. Their only chance to escape was by hiding in the woods. The Ursa was getting on their heels. Then, they arrived to the outside.

"Twilight told me Ursas are not very smart. Maybe if we hide and it doesn't see us, then he'd leave."

Fluttershy nodded her head in sign of agreement and searched for a place to hide. It was getting dark and she could barely see.

"I can't find a good place to hide Spike. Please don't get upset"

Spike looked at the Ursa getting too close and only said "Come on Fluttershy, there must be a good place somewhere"

Fluttershy looked around while she was still running. Even though she started to feel tired again, she kept her running speed.

"There it is." Fluttershy ran towards a hut. It looked similar to Zecora's house, but that one looked smaller and simpler.

"A hut in the middle of the Forest?" Spike said with a surprised tone. "Who could dare to live in this dangerous place?" He then thought for a moment and said: "Well, at least the Ursa will not see us; well, if he doesn't see we're there."

The little dragon pulled out a scroll and threw it towards the ursa. He inhaled deeply and breathed a big burst of fire, lighting it; the fire distracted the Ursa's sight.

"Heh heh, they indeed love shiny things."

Fluttershy smiled slightly and entered the hut while the Ursa was still looking at the scroll burning. Spike closed the door and the windows quickly.

"Phew, that was close" Spike smiled and said "Well, I guess this place is better than a cold cave, eh?"

"What do you mean Spike?"

"Well, we stopped by to rest for a while. This place looks comfy enough."

Fluttershy hesitated for a moment. They have just escaped from an aggressive host. She wondered if the house's owner would be as aggresive as the Ursa.

"I'm not really sure about this. But I guess we have no choice since the forest is too dangerous at night."

"Yes!" Spike went to a rusty bed.

"Spike, we may just sleep on the floor. You know, maybe the host would not like us to sleep in his personal place."

Spike grunted. "Okay fluttershy. Just because I'm too tired now I'd even sleep in a cold, dusty floor."

Fluttershy smiled and laid down on the floor near the bed. Spike did the same next to her.

"Good night Fluttershy, don't let the Parasprites bite."

"Good night Spike". Fluttershy kissed spike's forehead.

They felt asleep instantly. Two chases in a day were too much for the yellow Pegasus and the purple dragon.

**Day 16**

Hours have passed and the sun rose again, welcoming the new day. The hut's door opened and let someone pass. It was a human; he was short and had short black hair. His eyes were not as wide as Peter's and his skin color had a brighter tone, like if it was almost yellow. The most curious fact about him was his slight speech problem: he could not simply pronounce the letter "L".

Spike heard the sound of the door and hid under the bed. He was trying to wake Fluttershy up before the human noticed.

"Hohoho. Deers stand no match for Takeo. I rike when they're sreeping peacefurry during night."

Takeo left the little dead deer on the table and took his knife. He then noticed Fluttershy sleeping near his bed.

"What is this?" he asked to himself. He approached to her with his knife in his hand "Wake up, strange creature!"

"Oh man, this is not looking good" Spike thought.

Fluttershy woke up and saw Takeo. She smiled when she noticed he was a human like Peter.

"Uhm, pardon me sir, but I..."

"Sirence!" Takeo interrupted "You onry tark when I ask."

Fluttershy stopped talking and felt surprised. She couldn't help but to assume the human was just upset; he could not be evil. She had the feeling Takeo was kind and willing to help, but he was hiding it.

"How dare you sreep in my place? This is a dishonor to my prace and myserf."

Fluttershy evaded her sight and said with shame. "I'm sorry, but I must..."

"No excuses! You sharr receive punishment for this."

"What? Why?"

"Dishonorabre creature entered my prace, now dishonorabre creature dies."

Takeo aimed his knife on Fluttershy's throat. Fluttershy was afraid and she knew she could not run away from him.

"No, I cannot let a friend of mine die" Spike thought. He went out of his hideout and stood between Fluttershy and Takeo.

"Wait! I had the idea of staying here. If there's someone to be punished, then it should be me."

"Spike..."

Takeo looked at the dragon and said nothing. He turned around, left the knife on the table and then he looked at Spike again. Suddenly, he knelt before him.

"Erm. Now that was unexpected" Spike thought.

"Dragons are most honorabre creatures. Finarry my wish of seeing one became true". Takeo lifted his head "I wourd never hurt one."

"Ookay..." Spike felt confused "So, you won't hurt Fluttershy either, right?"

"If that is your wish, honorabre dragon, then I sharr not hurt her."

"Please just call me Spike. It's kinda disturbing to be called like that."

"As you wish."

"Aaand please stop saying that. Nodding your head is way shorter and more useful."

Takeo nodded his head and looked back a Spike and Fluttershy.

"May I ask the reason of your presence in this prace, oh honorabre creature?"

"Call me Spike; and I think my friend Fluttershy would explain better" he smiled.

"Very werr Spike" he turned to Fluttershy "First of arr, I aporogize for what just happened."

"Oh please don't, it was me who entered in a house without permission."

"I insist. So, why are two mythicar creatures doing in my prace?"

Fluttershy smiled as she felt hope again. She knew Takeo was not evil or truly wishing to kill for honor. She then told him about the events that happened in Ponyville and her plans of meeting the humans and convince them to stop the invasion.

Takeo listened to her with great interest. After Flutterhy finished with her explanation, he said: "I see you have important mission for your peopre. I'm afraid Capitar City is stirr too far from here and I have no transport to make this faster."

"Don't worry pal, we can literally fly to that place."

"I rearry doubt a simpre Pegasus corld reach that prace. There are too many dangers ahead. Besides, you'd surery get rost and die in the Endress Desert.

"Endless Desert?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, the desert is in the way from this forest to Capital City."

"Now I think we will not make it Fluttershy. We were already in the blink of death three times in just two days."

"Do not worry" Takeo said "I can lead you to the city. I know a safe way, but it wirr take rong to get there."

"How long would it take, Mister Takeo?" Fluttershy asked.

"At reast two months."

"Oh my. That's too much time. I don't know if our friends could stand the invasion that long" she said worried.

"I'm sure they will", the little dragon said, trying to comfort her, "by now they should be warning the other villages and about to prepare a counter attack."

"I guess you're right" Fluttershy stood her hooves firmly and said to Takeo "Please lead us to Capital City."

"With preasure, Miss Fluttershy."

Takeo then proceeded to pack various items and tools: from the knife he held before to a hand-made rope. After almost half an hour, he was ready to travel.

"If we want to ensure your peopre's survivar, then we must go as soon as possibre."

"Then we must not lose time." Spike could not contain a big smile "Let's go!"

Fluttershy chuckled as she felt safe again. She knew Takeo would protect them from all the possible dangers they could face during their journey.

**Day 19**

After three days of travel, they finally got out of the Everfree Forest.

"Ugh, I never thought the forest could be so big" said Spike.

"Me neither. At least we didn't face another dangerous creature."

"Heh heh, that's true." Spike looked at the horizon. The environment was the exact opposite of the forest. No matter how hard he tried, all he could only see was sand.

"Be prepared for what is coming next", Takeo said in a serious tone, "Only a few survive on the Endress Desert."

"Endless? Please tell me that's only a name" Fluttershy said worried.

"I'm afraid not Fruttershy. This desert prays many tricks on the ones who dare to traver within its sands furr of treachery and irrusions."

"Well, if you survived once, then you know how to go through it now" Spike said while trying to smile.

"Of course I do, but I must warn you though. If you get rost, then you'rr surery die in this forsaken prace."

"Yes sir! We will stay close to you, right Fluttershy?"

The yellow Pegasus nodded her head. Even though her shyness was not very present, she still had some problems on talking to Takeo. Meanwhile, Takeo pulled out a compass from his pocket.

"We wirr wark to the south-west" Takeo looked at Spike and Fluttershy with a serious glimpse "A single mistake would stuck us. No matter what happens, do not wark on any other direction." Takeo looked at his compass and pointed at a direction. "This travel wirr take around five days, so be prepared."

"And after those five days we will arrive to the Capital City, right?" Spike asked "right!?"

Takeo declined with his head. "We wirr arrive at my home town. It's a smarr town, but it's surely beautifur."

Fluttershy felt nervous. "A human village, I wonder if it is similar to Ponyville" she thought, "How they would react when they see us. Would they be happy or would they be curious? Oh my, I hope they wouldn't want to hurt us."

"Ret's go, we must not rose time" Takeo interrupted her line of thought "We wirr onry rest during the night."

Takeo started to walk while looking at his compass. Fluttershy and Spike followed him.

"So... um... sir" Fluttershy said with a low tone.

"What is bothering you, Fruttershy?" asked Takeo while still looking at his compass.

"I was wondering... erm... how is your hometown called? I feel curious."

Takeo turned to her briefly. He raised an eyebrow and then laughed.

"Oh miss Fruttershy. You must never feer fear." Fluttershy smiled quietly. "My prace is carred Mei-yo. Its name is curious, it means "honor"."

"What a beautiful name, sir." Fluttershy said with a slightly louder tone, showing more confidence "My place, and Spike's, is called Ponyville."

"I must say that's a nice name, Miss Fruttershy" Takeo said as he kept walking.

The group didn't know they were followed by a member of the group 18, the same group Commander Edward belongs to.

"Just as you said Edward, one of those things managed to escape" Schuster said through his radio.

"Wunderbar, it will make this mission funnier than I thought."

"What should I do? Kill them now?"

"Them? Don't tell me a whole group survived through that forest they're afraid of."

"Not exactly, it's a Pegasus, a dragon and a person." Schuster looked through his binoculars to examine him, "it seems like the person is a peasant. No wonder why he is helping them as they are very superstitious."

"Good. Let them think they have a chance to survive. If the desert doesn't kill them, then you will."

Schuster looked at the trio with his binoculars as he was listening to Edward. He was intrigued about their destination.

"You must not allow any civilians to know about the existence of ponies, at least not now. Keep an eye on them while I release mein pretties all over their nation."

"Yes sir, I have an idea for ensuring their death without using any guns" he said as he was looking at Takeo's compass. "This will be an easy job".

Hours have passed and night has come again. The moon rose and the stars were showing their splendor all over the sky.

"Ugh, I'm so tired of walking through this sand for hours" said Spike as he was drinking water from a canteen.

"Do not rose your patience, Spike. We wirr arrive at my prace and then we wirr rest for a while."

"heh, if it wasn't for Fluttershy's wings, then I don't think I wouldn't resist this travel"

Fluttershy blushed as she smiled. She had the brilliant idea of fluttering her wings so she could refresh herself and the others.

"Truth be tord. I underestimated the skirrs of a young Pegasus, but now I know she's furr of surprises."

"Thank you, but I only do what I think I must do to help" Fluttershy chuckled "I was once said I was no use without the help of my friends, but then I was shown my skills and my love for animal caring could be helpful."

Takeo nodded his head in sign of agreement and then he pulled out a tent out of his bag. Although it was a personal tent, it was useful enough for the trio.

"Desert is very tricky. During days it has a hot crimate, but during the night, it'ss cord as ice; this tent wirr herp us on keeping our body temperature."

Takeo built the tent and adapted it to make it slightly bigger. He offered Fluttershy and Spike to enter and then he settled outside the tent.

"Sreep werr honorabre creatures. Tommorrow we wirr proceed in our quest."

Takeo sat back and lighted up a cigarette. He still couldn't believe he was helping mythological creatures he thought only existed in his imagination on their quest to save a land he didn't know it existed. He looked to the sky and let his imagination flew freely; he imagined how Ponyville looked like. He laid on the sand as he was imagining about their culture. He got sleepy shortly after and then he fell asleep.

"Good, they're asleep now" Schuster said as he grinned evilly "Time for my plan to begin."

He was following them during the whole day. He knew how to survive in the Desert as Takeo did. He approached to the tent slowly and looked at it.

"I wonder where that peasant put that compass", he thought as he was searching with his sight. "Mmph, I guess it's with him."

He used his pick pocketing innate skills to search on Takeo's clothes. As he thought, he found the compass on his pocket.

"Perfect. This will be quick after all."

He pulled out a small magnet from his vest. He then opened the compass with extreme caution and put the magnet inside it, making it to point to a different direction.

"He he he, it'll be fun to see their faces when they realize they're lost."

He assembled the compass again and returned it on Takeo's pocket. Schuster felt satisfied and he left the place; he headed back to the HQ.

**Day 20**

Takeo woke up, he stretched his arms and then he headed to the tent.

"Wake up now. It's time to keep traverring."

Fluttershy and Spike opened their eyes as they stood up slowly.

"Uhm? Excuse me mister, but may I ask the time?" Fluttershy asked as she yawned.

"It's six o' crock miss Fruttershy" Takeo said "The sooner we begin, the sooner we wirr arrive."

Fluttershy nodded her head and she turned to Spike. "Wake up baby dragon, wake up please."

"Nngh. Ah, it's quite early yet" Spike said with an almost unbearable tone "Ten minutes more."

"We must not rose time!" Takeo said with a higher and serious tone "Now get up. A dragon rike you must be prepared anytime."

"Okay okay." Spike woke up slightly upset "Twilight was not so strict now that I'm thinking."

Takeo raised the tent quickly and then he pulled out his compass out of his pocket.

"Very werr. Let's continue."

Takeo, Fluttershy and Spike walked through the sands of the Desert for hours. Although Fluttershy constantly fluttered her wings to keep them cool, it wasn't enough for Spike.

"Mmph" Takeo thought "This prace seems different. I haven't seen any signs of civirisation so far."

He felt a strange sensation as he kept walking. He didn't tell anything to the others because he didn't want to worry them. Fluttershy noticed his face had a worried tone, but she didn't ask about it.

"For how long will we walk yet, Tak?" Spike asked "I'm starting to get hungry."

"Do not worry. We will arrive there soon. Either today or tomorrow."

"Phew, at least there are no animals chasing us, that'd be bad."

Takeo contained a chuckle as he once again confirmed Spike's behavior is similar to a child's. He was still intrigued about Fluttershy; he wondered how a mythical Pegasus, whose powers and might are widely known in mythology, was very shy and apparently helpless.

They walked several hours more as Takeo's concern grew. He knew something was wrong; there were no signs of civilization. The night fell upon them.

"It's time to rest again" Takeo said with a slightly nervous tone "Tomorrow we wirr arrive to Mei-Yo" Takeo thought for a moment "I hope."

He built the tent again. Fluttershy and Spike settled the same way they did last night.

"Good night Spike and Fruttershy" said Takeo before closing the tent and staying outside.

"Sigh, it's been a while since I've been in this prace, but why is that there are no signs nearby?" Takeo though as he lighted up a cigarette. "Rast time there was an annoying merchant triying to serr me water for a high price."

He was thinking what could be wrong. He thought he must have gotten distracted while talking to Spike. He knew he'd be surely lost if he's in a wrong way.

"I need to keep calm if we're rost now. I'rr find out what to do tomorrow; being sleepy won't help." He thought. He laid back and thought about his home place until he fell asleep.

During midnight, an equine figure covered with a black cloak approached the tent. She saw Takeo and then spotted Spike and Fluttershy. She stood in the same spot for a short time and then said quietly.

"Why are three creatures sleeping here? It's so strange it's unclear."

She saw them and thought about why three different creatures were sleeping. She then had an idea.

"The human lands are far away." She smiled "they must have lost their way. It'll be kind to give them help, at least by showing the way to them."

She spoke in an ancient tongue and then yielded blue-colored dust. It instantly became bright and formed a line leading to the tribe.

"That'll be enough for today. I expect you to follow my way."

She finally walked away, disappearing on the darkness of the night.

Schuster arrived on the HQ. Commander Edward was waiting for him and for the results of his operation. He entered the security room; Edward offered him to take a sit.

"Good to see you so soon, Shuster. Tell me, how did it go?" Edward asked with a smile on his face.

"It went smooth. They will never arrive to their destinations, and best of all is that they will never know until it's too late."

"Wunderbar Schuster. What was it this time? Poison or deadly trap?"

Schuster declined with his head. "They're not worth for that. I just altered their only way of guiding them. Heh, their compass is leading them to their doom."

"Perfect. Everything is going accord to the master plan. Mein pretties are getting rid of the remaining ponies by now. In less than two months it will be all over."

"I'm sure it'll be like that. Is there any other order for me, Commander?"

"Nein. You did a great job. You could help the army to take down the sky cities" Edward grinned with an evil tone "Mein pretties cannot fly, at least not yet."

"Yes sir. Anything for the annihilation of those creatures."

Schuster saluted him and then he walked out. His overconfidence made him to be sure Fluttershy and her friends would not survive.

**Day 21**

Takeo woke up at six o'clock in the morning as always. He's used to lose no time when it comes for important matters. He suddenly discovered the blue light and felt confused.

"What is this? Maybe it's a trick from the dessert to foor us."

Takeo stood up, shook his pants and entered the tent.

"Wake up, Miss Frutershy and Spike. It's time to move on."

Fluttershy woke up as well as Spike. This time, Spike was prepared to do that early. Takeo lifted up the tent while Spike looked at the light beam.

"Ohh, shiny. What is this Takeo?"

"I do not know exactry, but it must be a trick from the dessert."

"Maybe it wants us to follow it." Spike said with a smile "it could be that."

"The onry thing I trust is in my compass." He said as he pulled it out of his pocket and saw the direction it was pointing at "both ways are different."

"Come on Tak, it may be a shortcut. I feel it". He then had an idea: "if a dragon says it, then he might be right."

"Mph" Takeo thought "I guess you have some reason, but we must not rose time at arr."

"Heh, I guess it's a tie." Spike said "I really feel like that way is the shortest to arrive to your home."

Takeo hesitated for a moment. He was taught dragons were the symbol of power and might, he wondered if the little one was right. However, he still strongly trusted in his compass.

"Okay then. Ret the Pegasus decide", Takeo said, "I'm sure she wirr make the right choice."

"Uh, me?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"Of course Miss Fruttershy. Which direction should we take now?"

"I... uhm..." Fluttershy couldn't decide "I guess... I don't know."

Spike sighed as Takeo started to lose his patience.

"Miss Fruttershy, make a choice now. Do not be afraid."

Fluttershy tried to smile. She remained silent for a minute and then she said: "I guess... Spike is right... but please Mister Takeo, do not get mad at me."

"Mad?" Takeo smiled as he cuddled her mane "It's good to consider others whire making a choice, but never fear them."

"Okay Mister. I'll try to follow those suggestions."

Takeo looked at his compass for a moment; he sighed and then he put it inside his pocket. He started to walk, following the blue light.

"Let's see where this path leads us to. I trust in your diligence Spike."

They walked for a couple of hours. Once again, Fluttershy was helping them on keeping them cool by fluttering her wings. They soon arrived on a small tribe. The huts, although small, had a great variety of colorful signs and symbols on their walls.

"So Tak, is this your place?" Spike asked as he raised an eyebrow, showing some disappointment.

"Not at arr. This is not Mei-yo. This prace rooks very different."

"I was expecting you to arrive. I'm pleased to see none of you lost your life" said a voice behind them.

Takeo turned around. "A zebra? But how can you..?"

"Talk? Don't be surprised human, because you're not the only one who can do that."

Spike looked at the strange zebra a bit confused as he remembered his old friend Zecora.

"Please follow me, I'll show you my tribe."

"So this is the place Zecora comes from" Spike said to himself. "heh, she's not the only one who speaks in rhymes."

As they were walking on the tribe, the trio saw there were zebras with tattoos on them. Although Takeo never saw them before, he heard stories of peculiar nomad populations dwelling in the desert.

"I thought Zebras belonged to savannah environments" Spike said to her "err, miss..."

"You can call me Zene. I'll show you something you haven't seen."

"Okay!" Spike said happily as he was following her.

"So, are you the responsibre for that rine that read us here?" Takeo asked.

"Of course; I sensed you were lost, so I gave you some hope."

"Hope? What do you mean?"

"You were walking in the wrong direction, I'm sure you're heading to the human nation."

Takeo was surprised. He realized his compass was leading them to a wrong direction, but he didn't know the reason of that since he has used it for a long time. Meanwhile, Zene trotted towards a small hut, she opened the door and invited the trio to enter.

"This is the place where I live; please feel free to rest before you leave. I'll guide you to your destinations, so do not worry nor feel any hesitation."

As the trio entered, they were amazed how the inside of the hut had colorful decorations. There were masks and necklaces on the walls, bottles containing many types of substances and there was even a big pot in the middle of the hut.

"Wow, this place looks very similar to Zecora's house, isn't it Fluttershy?" Spike said.

"I guess so. I'm glad she is very friendly like Zecora is. I wonder why she never told us about her whereabouts" Fluttershy said.

"Who is that Zecora you're mentioning about?" Takeo interrupted "Is she also a zebra?"

Fluttershy nodded her head in agreement. "She's a great friend of us" she smiled "I remember when Ponyville was afraid of her just because she was different, but then we learned what really matters in someone is his feelings and emotions, not the physical look."

"Like you Tak" Spike said with a smile "or like Peter". After mentioning that name, Spike's smile faded and remained thoughtful. "I wonder why a person like him accepted to pretend to be our friend while he was actually gathering info."

"Do not worry Spike. I'm sure he was not pretending his friendship on us. He was just following orders." Fluttershy said, showing hope in her words "I'm sure he will help us in any way."

Takeo was listening to them while he was thinking about his village. It has been a long time since he hasn't visited it. He wondered if there was still someone living there who could recognize him.

"Five straight years riving in serf-banishment" he thought "it was the best decision, or erse I courd have ended kirring my own peopre."

"Yo Tak, why so serious?" Spike interrupted his line of thought.

"Nothing important Spike, but we should not stay here for long. We stirr need to arrive to Capitar City soon."

Spike was about to answer, but the door opened and Zene, along with another zebra, entered.

"Meet my sister Zaci, she will lead you to your destiny safely."

Zaci saluted them politely.

"You can stay here for the night. The desert is dangerous when there's no light."

"Thank you, Zene. We appreciate that help" Takeo said.

"But it's just afternoon" Spike interrupted. Fluttershy glared at him "But I guess it won't hurt to stay here, heh heh".

Zene walked to the hut's door while Zaci stayed still.

"You're not going to come with me, sister?"

"I will, but first I'll meet them better."

Zene walked away. The trio was still looking around the hut.

"So Zaci, do you know about somepony called Zecora?" Spike asked with curiosity.

"I certainly do. She used to live here too. She was the healer of this tribe until she left after a gibe."

"A gibe?"

"Of course. She didn't know how to talk, not even for a single call. I know it can be hard, but this is how we talk."

"Wow, I didn't know that." Spike smiled "but hey, at least she's happy now and has lots of friends like me or her" Spike pointed at Fluttershy.

"I'm glad to know it. I was afraid her fate was horrid. By the way, where does she live now? I might as well visit her somehow."

"She lives in the Everfree Forest. Well, she still lives near Ponyville."

"Ponyville?" asked Zeci "I thought the mythical land far beyond the forest was named Equestria, where a goddess rule the area"

"Well, Ponyville belongs to Equestria. It's a small town, but it's very colorful and with friendly ponies living there."

Zaci was surprised. She was wondering how Zecora managed to get there alone and with the dangers of the Endless Desert and the Everfree Forest.

"There's something I've been wandering since I arrived here" Spike asked "Weren't zebras supposed to live in the savannah?"

"An interesting question you ask; the answer is told on the tattoos on our flanks."

Spike looked at her tattoo. Unlike Zecora's, her tattoo showed a half sun-type form. Spike scratched his head.

"Well, not very self-explanatory"

"It's simple, young dragon. Our prophet had a vision about the fallen. We have travelled far away, so our people could not be taken."

"The fallen?" Spike asked; he was more confused than before.

"Oh my; I'm pretty sure she's talking about the walkers attacking our land" Fluttershy said with a worried tone.

"Walkers? I never heard of them, what are those creatures creating mayhem?"

Spike sighed and thought how he could say it properly. "Well, let's say they're some kind of improved zombies. Man, those are hard to kill."

"Makes sense; those creatures are now in your land. So this might be the reason of why you came from far. I am curious though, what are you exactly looking for?"

"Long story short: humans released those things, so my friend Fluttershy thinks she would convince them to stop it. That's why we're heading to their lands."

Zaci looked at Spike and then at Fluttershy. She smiled and said "may the ancestor's spirits help you in your quest, me and my tribe whish you the best." She headed to the door "before you leave, be warned; humans may be mean."

"Not every human" Takeo said incensed.

She walked out the hut. The trio said nothing to each other; there was an awkward silence. Then, Spike shrugged.

"Now we're gonna arrive more lately than before. I don't like where this is going."

"Spike" said Fluttershy "be grateful she saved us, we may be lost now."

"I know, but I'm talking about our friends. Every day that passes makes me feel more worried. I don't know if they could warn the others before they faced those undead ponies."

"Spike, don't be so negative."

"Have faith, honorabre dragon" Takeo interrupted "If your friends are as dedicated to their tasks as you are, then they surely succeeded."

"I guess you're right. Oh well, I'm sorry, the heat of the desert stresses me much." He looked at the roof "heh, at least we will arrive to Mei-yo tomorrow, right Tak?"

"In two days at reast; I don't know how much we moved away from our destination. Besides, we wirr stay here for the night."

"Aw man, that's bad."

"Don't worry Spike" said Fluttershy as she smiled "I'm sure our friends will be safe. There's no need to be upset."

"Okay friend!" he looked around the place and scratched his head "Soooo, what will we do for the rest of the day?"

"You can have a tour of the village."

"I'm not certainly in the mood for walking" he pointed at his feet "I've been doing it for five days."

"I can carry you on my back" the yellow Pegasus hesitated "um... if you'd like to."

"If that's the case" he mounted on her back quickly "gee up!"

"Spike!"

"Ups, sorry."

Both walked out the hut as Takeo sat back and relaxed from walking all day. He smiled at his own recent adventures.

"I never thought I'd be herping someone erse. And I certainry never thought I'd be herping mythical and magnificent creatures. It's nice, at rast I have someone erse to tark to after arr those years", he then remembered his home place, "but I wonder if my peopre wirr accept them. I wirr not take that risk, I'd better hide them for their own good. I don't want them to be hurt" he took off his shoes and lay on the bed "oh, much better than cord sand." The comfort he felt made him sleep instantly; after all, he was tired after a busy day.

Hours passed quickly and night fell upon the tribal village. The torches and firefly lanterns lighted the huts. The zebras went to their homes after being busy on their own business. Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Spike returned to Zene's hut.

"Oh man" Spike said tired "this place surely gets entertaining and interesting. Well, more than I thought at least" he chuckled.

"I'm glad you liked it Spike" Fluttershy said. She was also tired and sleepy, "I guess now we need to sleep well. Mister Takeo's home is still far away from here."

"Now that you mention him" he pointed at Takeo, he was sleeping on the bed "I guess Tak didn't lose time. I can't wait until we arrive to... erm... Mayo?"

"Mei-yo."

"Oh right! Heh heh, it's still kinda confusing."

The yellow Pegasus smiled at spike's awkward face. She yawned and laid next to the bed. Spike did the same action.

"Good night Shy. Don't let the Parasprites bite."

"Sleep well Spike" she kissed Spike's forehead. Spike smiled and closed his eyes, falling in sleep instantly.

**Day 22**

As usual, Takeo was the first to wake up; he woke up his friends and they all got ready to continue their journey. Zene and Zaci entered the hut moments later.

"I see you're ready to continue. Zaci will ensure you will arrive with no issue."

"Really? Will she lead us to the village?" Spike asked.

"Not exactly" Zaci said "I'll only show you the right way; in my village I must stay. Follow me, I'll lead you to the human nation and then you'll arrive on your own measure."

"We sharr thank you for arr this help, Zebras."

"No need to thank us. We know you'll stop the invasion. Good luck, my fellow friends, I hope we'll meet again" Zene said as she waved them with her hoof.

The trio waved back and followed Zaci. She walked to the outskirts of the village and stopped. She saw the trio, smiled and drew a symbol on the sand.

"The village is in this direction" she said as she pointed with her hoof "I know humans use an artifact to avoid confusion."

Takeo pulled out his compass and compared it to the symbol "then we shall proceed to north-east according to this" he mumbled "Now we can continue to Mei-yo."

"Aw yeah!" Spike said excited.

"Yay."

The trio said goodbye to Zaci and they parted away, following the direction she gave them. However, their happiness didn't last long. They walked for a couple of hours.

"Aw, I don't feel good. My tummy hurts."

"What is it Spike?" Fluttershy asked worried.

"I think it was the breakfast. Ugh, I think I'm gonna..." he covered his mouth with his hands and he burped a rolled scroll "oh, never mind then. It was just another scroll" he saw it and then he widened his eyes "a scroll! Maybe it's Twilight."

Fluttershy couldn't help but to smile. Takeo was confused.

"I never thought dragons would... erm... spawn rolled pieces of paper."

"It's something that makes me unique Tak" he said as he picked up the scroll and unrolled it "y'know, I am Celestia's favorite dragon."

"Oh Spike. Finally we'll know about our friends. Please read it."

"Right away Fluttershy; ejem" he begun to read it "My most Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle... well, she thinks I'm still with Twilight."

"Twiright?"

"A friend of us, she's a..."

"Ehem, first I'll finish reading this" Spike interrupted.

"Oh, sorry."

_My most Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle._

_It has been unexpected from you to send no more letters during these last days, especially since you mentioned a human coming to Equestria. However, I have a task for you and your friends: I sent my sister, Princess Luna, to stay with you. As you may know, Canterlot is under attack. My sister wanted to stay and fight with me, but I won't take such risk. Your task is to ensure her safety while I am gone. For those hard times I shall make hard decisions: I will request help from somepony I have not seen for a long time to save our land. You do not know about him and you must not. The only thing you need to know is the fate of Equestria lies on your hooves. Take care, my faithful student, and send greetings to my beloved sister._

_Your mentor, Princess Celestia_

"Well well well, it seems like not even Princess Celestia could handle the undead ponies" Spike said, trying to hide his sorrow "at least we know they're safe, it could be worse."

"Oh my; we must hurry if we want to stop all this" said Fluttershy "Mister Takeo, how long will it take to arrive to the city?"

"It'rr stirr take weeks even without any more distractions. Do not worry though; Mei-yo is close now."

"How close exactly?"

"We wirr arrive either today or tomorrow."

"Aw man, I'm tired of walking through this huge desert. I hate deserts now" Spike said as he rolled the scroll.

"Spike" Fluttershy interrupted "shouldn't we tell the princess you're not with Twilight?

"And worry her more than she is?" he replied "besides, I can't do that since, y'know, I got no quill and ink to write with."

"But Spike..." the yellow Pegasus hesitated.

"I know you're worried, Fluttershy, and I promise you to send her a letter as soon as possible."

"Thank you Spike" she smiled and turned to Takeo "I'm happy to know there's some hope. Nothing would've happened without your help, Takeo."

He smiled at her words "it's stirr too soon to thank me. First, we must arrive to our destination" he remained thoughtful and then asked "by the way, who is that Princess Celestia and what is she?"

"Oh, she's the ruler of Equestria. She's very benevolent and always looks after us all."

"I see" he replied, showing interest in his words "it wourd be good to terr me about them. We stirr have prenty of time before we arrive."

Fluttershy nodded her head and begun to tell him about the supreme rulers of Equestria as Spike sighed and took a swig of his canteen. The Pegasus and the human were so entertained time flew by.

Hours have passed and the night fell again. The trio did the usual process to prepare to sleep. Fluttershy and Spike fell asleep quickly as Takeo was thinking about the things he just learned.

"Who wourd have thought there wourd be honorabre rurers beyond the forest?" he mumbled as he held a cigarette on his left hand "how many surprises do Equestria have? I feer rike they achieved the impossibre for us humans: peace, werfare and harmony. It would be perfect to visit that prace after arr this ends."

He soon fell asleep after he imagined how Equestria was and how it would look after the invasion ended. For the first time in years, he finally had something to care about and, most importantly, finally had a dream to follow: travel to Equestria.

_**Day 23**_

After waking up and packing the tent, the trio proceeded with their quest through the sands of the heating desert. As Takeo was checking his compass to ensure they were heading to the right direction, Fluttershy and Spike looked at the horizon while waiting for anything more than sand could be seen.

After a couple of hours, constant travelling and a stop to rest, they finally saw the town Takeo mentioned: Mey-yo. As Spike smirked, Takeo had a serious and thoughtful glimpse.

"Behord the town where I come from", he said.

"It's so beautiful, Mister Takeo", Fluttershy said while smiling.

"Now this is a town", the little dragon said before taking another swig of water, "looks more confy than the zebra tribe."

While Fluttershy glared at him, Takeo couldn't help but to grin at his honesty. Then, he said:

"Before we enter this town, you two must stay hidden."

"Why?" the purple dragon replied.

"I don't know how people wirr react when they see a Pegasus and a dragon coming from nowhere."

"Erm... what's the worst that could happen?" He asked confused.

"Rots of bad things. I don't rike to mention them."

"Ookay", he replied awkwardly, "so, how are we supposed to go incognito?" he pointed at Fluttershy and said: "a yellow Pegasus isn't exactly something that could go unnoticed easily."

Takeo put his hand on his chin and looked around while trying to come up with a plan. Then, he saw travelling merchants coming from the town.

"That's it!" he turned to Fluttershy and said: "wait here." Then, he walked fast towards the merchants.

Minutes passed as the dragon and the Pegasus was watching their friend talking to the strangers. A couple of minutes later he came back, carrying a bag on his right hand and a carpet on his left shoulder.

"Woah, Tak", Spike said surprised, "how did you get all that stuff?"

"Be patient, rittre dragon. I'rr exprain rater", he then turned to Fluttershy and said: "Miss Fruttershy, this carpet wirr cover your wings. Prease put it on your back."

"Okay, Mister Takeo", she replied. Then, she took the carpet and, with the help of Takeo, put it on her back. Just as she suspected, it covered her wings perfectly.

"Very good", Takeo said and turned to Spike. "It was harder to think for a sorution, honorabre dragon, but I now know how to hide you."

"Can't wait to see it, Tak", the little dragon replied with a smirk. Takeo opened the bag and grabbed a can and a brush. "Erm, what's that?"

"It's organic paint", Takeo opened the can and showed him its contents: it was indeed paint, golden paint. "You must stay stirr as rong as other peopre see you. You wirr pretend to be a honorabre statue of ruck."

"Stay still? Really?" he replied and sighed, "better than nothing I guess."

"Spike, he's just trying to help us", Fluttershy said while trying to smile.

"Okay Fluttershy, sorry", the purple dragon replied, sighed again, turned back to Takeo and said: "Let's do this, Tak."

Minutes later, the little dragon's scales were golden colored. There were no visible parts of his body that showed his true color. Besides, the paint dried fast due to the sun's heat, making the process quicker.

"I look weird", the little dragon said while looking at himself. Then, he looked at his human companion and said: "so, what's the plan?"

"It's simpre, honorabre dragon: We'rr rook for a prace to stay during the night and then we wirr proceed."

"Only that?"

"I'rr rook for a way to traver faster, dragon. Our destination is too far on foot."

"Now that sounds like a good idea", Spike grinned, "the sooner we get out of this desert, the better."

"Perfect. Ret's go", he put Spike on the yellow Pegasus' back and begun to walk to the town. Just before they reached it, Takeo said: "just remember onry humans can tark here. Stay sirent and don't do anything unhonorabre."

"If I was given a bit every time he says the word "honor"," Spike thought, "I'd have my pockets full."

Moments later, they were in the streets of the colorful town. Unlike the tribal village, it was more active and the buildings were made of wood and had a very different style. Fluttershy saw with excitement the humans around her and their actions: some were buying from the merchants, some were carrying supplies for their job, some were walking happily with their family and there were even a few ones jumping through the houses' roofs.

"Those kids and their dreams", Takeo said quietly, making sure his pony companion could hear, "they want to become warriors, but they rack disciprine."

Suddenly, a stranger stood in front of them. Like Takeo, he had slanted eyes and bright colored skin. Takeo looked at him with strange as he was smiling. Then, the person said:

"Hello, my name's Akira, but you probably know that already", he said with a smile, "but let's get down to business; I've been looking for magnificent animals for entertainment purposes and I couldn't help but to notice your peculiar equine."

"Pecuriar?"

"Well, of course. You know, I don't see a yellow little horse everyday. Tell me, where you found it?" before Takeo could reply, Akira looked at Fluttershy and noticed her cutie mark. He then said: "three butterflies... I don't know an animal breeder who uses that signature."

"I don't know where does she come from, mister", Takeo said while trying to be calm, "and I don't think it concerns you."

"Oh, it concerns me a lot", he then pulled out a closed small bag from his pocket and put it on Takeo's hands. "I want to buy your equine, I offer you a hundred silver coins."

"I don't accept this offer, sir. Thank you anyway", Takeo tried to give him back the bag, but Akira insisted:

"Oh come on, sir. With this money you could buy a dozen equines. It's a perfect deal for both of us."

"I made myserf crear, she's not for sare." Takeo started to lose his patience.

"Everything has a price," he pulled out another small bag from his pocket, "I offer you two hundred silver coins. It's such a rare opportunity to see a peculiar animal."

"Don't you understand, mister?" Takeo replied upset, "I won't serr her, now get out of my face."

"It's you who doesn't understand", he replied with a mocking smile, "When I want something, it becomes mine no matter what." He then pulled out another bag and said: "three hundred coins, it's my last offer."

"I said no!" Takeo said louder and more upset. Then, he put the coin bag on the buyer's hands and started to walk away from him.

"Such a stubborn person", Akira mumbled while he put his hand on another pocket, "but when I want something, I get it," he pulled out a small knife and walked fast towards Takeo, "no matter the cost."

Before he could reach Takeo and strike, he looked back. When Akira tried to stab him, Takeo evaded the knife, grabbed the attacker's arm and dislocated it. Then, he kicked him away from him.

"Argh, my arm!" Akira shouted in pain and looked at Takeo, "who the hell are you?"

"You have no honor and disciprine," Takeo just replied. Then, he noticed the people gathering around and looking at him. While Fluttershy and Spike were getting nervous, he showed no emotions on his face and just walked away.

Meanwhile, a person looked at the whole scene from his seat. He was wearing a black military-type uniform with red sewing; on his vest there was a peculiar logo on its front: it was mesh and in the center there was just the number "18".

What made him look the scene was not the conflict itself, but it was the strange yellow pony present. He knew about the existence of Equestria and its inhabitants, and he also knew about the invasion. He wondered if that pony came from there, and also wondered why she was under a human's protection.

After a moment, he stood up, walked to the closest telephone and typed some numbers. The phone only rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello?" the voice said from the other end.

"Commander, it's me: Hideo. There's some important news."

"How important?"

"I suspect there's a pony in Mey-yo."

"What!? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then our plans are in danger," he sighed, "you must stop it."

"What are your orders, sir?"

There was a moment of silence before the voice could be heard again.

"Kill it."

"Consider it done."

"But don't let anyone find out you did it and why."

"Yes, sir."


End file.
